Voyages of The Sebastian
by FocusProductionsStudio
Summary: This is the Captain's Log of the Starship GMS Hadley Sebastian.


_Author's note:_

 _This is my first EVE Online FanFiction attempt. I have moved away from the Assassin's Creed stories due to a failure to further engage myself in the story and a severe case of writer's block for the story I was writing. This particular story is being written in the style of a Star Trek Captain's Log, as Star Trek has had a major influence on how I play the game. A lot of what I have written so far has been altered due to the fact that bills did not get payed so I lost internet access at home and I cant exactly bring my computer to the library. Updates will come to the story when I am able to either restore internet access at home or am able to come back to the library._

 _Please feel free to R &R my story._

Captain's Log; Stardate YC117.1015

Starship _GMS Hadley Sebastian_ , 1724 hours

Reports of an unstable wormhole in the Pimbeka system brought us out to the Amarr Empire from the Couster system which is controlled by the Gallente Federation. Relationships between the Gallente Federation and Amarr Empire have been unstable for millennia due to severe cultural and ethical differences, particularly revolving around the issue of slavery. Despite these differences, the Amarr Empire, along with the Caldari State, have allowed our ship safe passage through their systems so that we may achieve our goals, and so that my crew and I can complete the mission given to us by the Crowd Control Productions corporation, which is comprised of a council from every law abiding race and faction present in New Eden.

Our mission is to analyze the wormhole, and if possible travel through it to explore whatever systems may be present. Gallente Federation science officers on-board the ship theorize that the signal emissions we are receiving on this end of the wormhole indicate that it leads directly into a Null-Security region, or Nullsec as many call it. Nullsec is any region of space whose security status is 0.0 or below. Whereas Lowsec, an area with low security status between 0.4 and 0.1, and Highsec, an area with a high security status of 0.5 through 1.0 both have a CONCORD presence and limited CONCORD responses depending on the security status of the system, Nullsec has no CONCORD presence whatsoever and is the perfect place for colonization efforts, and for infamous groups to take refuge. Groups such as the Angel Cartel, who are believed to be in the area which this wormhole may lead to, based on the signals we are receiving.

Upon further analysis, our science officers believe that the signals we are receiving match those of the communications frequencies which are used by the colonizing factions who have spread out into the Nullsec regions to escape the presence of CONCORD and rule of CCP. The signals we are receiving appear to match specifically those used in the region known as Wicked Creek; however which system and constellation exactly cannot be determined until we pass through the wormhole.

While we may not feel as though it has occurred, our scientists warn us that there may be some time dilation effects as we go through the wormhole, at an increased rate, as yet undetermined. They have explained that essentially we may not feel it, but time will have passed much quicker than we will have experienced as we pass through the event horizon. Mere seconds or minutes could become hours, days or even months. Despite these warnings we have been given the order to pass through the event horizon to continue our mission at any cost. We have been given the all clear to fire upon any ships we come across should they pose a threat, and to test out several new systems recently installed upon the hull that are in the prototype phase.

Captain's Log Supplemental; Stardate YC117.1015

Starship _GMS Hadley Sebastian_ , 2209 hours

We have emerged through to the other side of the event horizon, into a system which our geospatial analysis confirms to be E-JCUS, which appears to be uninhabited. Our long range scanners have detected no life signs on any of the planets or moons in the system, of which there are eight (8) and fifty-five (55) respectively. There are however several structures in space, including several stargates which appear to be Minmitar in construction, an infrastructure hub and a territorial claim unit, owned by one of the colony groups known as the "Rebel Alliance of New Eden." Our science offers were correct in their beliefs that time dilation would occur, as traveling through the event horizon of this wormhole took, what for us seemed to be mere seconds, several hours, according to the time sync our clocks registered once on the other side of the wormhole.

I am receiving reports that several of our systems were affected by going through the wormhole, including our warp drives and our microwarp drives, leaving us with just impulse power, leaving our best speed at 1,350 kph. However due to the repairs that must be made, Gallente Federation Command has instructed us to begin testing of our Prototype Cloaking Device, one that activates a special mirroring charge on the armour tiles of our hull, rending the ship invisible to cameras, scanning sensors, and the naked eye. This however also drops our impulse drives to one tenth their power and velocity, leaving us traveling at only 135 kph, and disables our ability to scan anything ourselves, so we must rely on the ships external cameras to spot any danger.

On-board, the news is spreading like wildfire, and is causing some distress. I have also just received an alarming report that our ship will be unable to return home through the wormhole, as it is collapsing behind us and it will not be able support our entire mass. Half of our ship would be lost in E-JCUS and the rest would be lost in Pimbeka along with all hands. I have made the decision to travel to the nearest stargate, whose info ping suggests that it leads to the 4F89-U system. However due to the repairs and our cloaking activation, it would take us approximately 126.5 years to travel 1 AU without stopping, and even longer to accommodate for shutting down our impulse drives to prevent them from overheating. Lucky we will not have to wait that long as repairs could take anywhere from the next week to a month, though it could perhaps take longer due to other systems we will have to repair before we are fully able to put the ship under way once again.

While we are here I have instructed our science officers to conduct whatever research on the present system they can within our limitations. Initial scans showed 8 planets and 55 moons, as well as 17 asteroid belts and an orange sun. If we are to be stranded in this system I would like to be able to send shuttles to any of the inhabitable planets and set up any operations that may enable us to reduce the amount of time spent on repairs due to limited resources on-board the ship. We are equipped with six combat-shuttle class ships commonly referred to as Hobgoblin I Drones which each have their own prototype cloaking devices fitted to them, however due to their size the ships may travel at their optimal velocities but are unable to pass through stargates. I have authorized the launching of 3 away teams to scout out one of the planets, its most promising moon and the asteroid belt nearest it. The away teams will be gone for several days and will return in time for our microwarp drive to be recommissioned. We will still be unable to use it though due to interference from the cloaking device, an issue we will have to research as part of our mission.

Captain's Log; Stardate YC117.1016

Starship _GMS Hadley Sebastian_ , 0300 hours

Further geospatial analysis has brought us more information about the constellation within the Wicked Creek region we are currently in. We have found that it is in the 0FC-ZX constellation, in which there are 10 systems. As we have not had much information gathered in Federation space on this system, our data-banks show that no sovereignty has been claimed in any of the systems here, however from our initial scans upon entering the system through the wormhole, we have discovered that a colony alliance group has claimed at least this one system if not more; however due to the limited signs of habitation present in E-JCUS, we assume they have claimed more space than what we have seen. At the moment we are unable to acquire any information pertaining to this "Rebel Alliance of New Eden", which I will refer to from this point on as RANE. We have no information at this time as to what kind of corporations make up the alliance, however we will find out once we reach our destination.

The information that we do have available to us leads me to believe that the nearest system contains a station which may or may not allow us to dock up and repair. I am hopeful that the cargo we are carrying will be enough of a gesture of good faith towards this alliance that they allow us to dock up in their station and allow us to set up a working relationship with its members. But we must first repair our ship before we can begin to make any presumptions.

Captain's Log; Stardate YC117.1017

Starship _GMS Hadley Sebastian_ , 2010 hours

We have been unable to establish radio contact with any of the away teams due to the cloaking interference preventing several of our systems from working as stated before. Thankfully their shuttle-craft are equipped with nanojump drives which will allow them to reach the nearby celestials which I have ordered them to explore and analyze in several days instead of several centuries. Unfortunately a nanojump drive can only be fitted to combat shuttles such as the Hobgoblin I Drone. Why the wormhole has interfered with our systems is unknown as wormholes have never been known to do so, as the only reports of interference with on-board systems have been reported in uncharted space, known as Wormhole Space as it would seem the only way to reach these regions is through wormholes, and such interference was due to cosmic anomalies such as binary suns.

To help pacify the crew and restore order to my passengers, I have ordered that deck 77 be reconfigured and cleared of all personnel for a training exercise. As a former DUST 514 operative, I know the feeling of restlessness these marines are feeling, and have designed a nonlethal match, with all of their weapons biologically locked to my DNA on stun settings. The event is to be both a training exercise in the event that Angel Cartel pirates should somehow get on-board the ship, or other hostile forces, and as a televised event as is popular in Highsec regions, which is where most of the crew and passengers hail from, including myself.

Unfortunately I am unable to watch the event myself due to an event that occurred in YC114 at the Battle of Caldari Prime. At the time I was a DUST 514 Operative fighting against the Caldari for control of the system. There had been a blockade around the planet preventing my Gallente brothers and sisters from bringing reinforcements. On the day of the accident there had been a major battle over the planet, a battle involving the destruction of the Leviathan which crashed upon our active combat site, killing millions, both on-board the ship and those who were on the ground fighting.

Normally with our clone technology we would be able to jump to another clone, but when the Leviathan fell, it destroyed the onsite cloning ship that the Caldari DUST 514 operatives used. These ships were different from the ones capsuleers use in that a capsuleer's cloning facilities were on stations, and all implants are lost upon destruction of the clone. We however payed to have our clones grown with our preferred implants installed during the growth process. At the end of an engagement, we would have our clone pulled back into the ship, and we would jump clone back to our original clone in our quarters. However in order for us to be able to jump clones back to our quarters we must first be able to take our clone back into the cloning ship onsite, to be used as the first in the Que for the next engagement.

If, however, we fail to return to the ship at the end of the engagement before it departs due to some unforeseen event, connection to our clone is automatically terminated, and we are unable to return to the primary clone initially. At the site of this particular engagement, many of the Caldari operatives were unable to reconnect to the ship, as it was destroyed by the Leviathan on impact. It came crashing down upon us, landing on the Caldari controlled side of the field, crushing the cloning ship, and destroying much of the landscape. To put it into perspective, imagine a missile being launched from the sky towards a Fedo mound.

As to why I am unable to watch the match, when the Leviathan crashed on our active engagement site, an unknown signal somehow interfered with my connection to my clones and the cloning centers on-board all of the ships I had clones in. This signal somehow managed to merge with my neural signal and now affects every clone I have, no matter what the scientists in the Gallente Federation attempt to do. We have even reached out to the scientists in other factional spaces. The Amarr, the Caldari, and even the Minmitar have no solution to this issue, as it has never occurred before.

This signal that merged with my neural signals blocks my clones from being able to see through the clone's eyes. For whatever reason it sends a signal to the cloning device that creates eyes which have no pupils or iris. The eyes come out pure white, every time, along with radiation burns around my right eye as the doctors have told me. When this was passed along to my superiors, I was dismissed from duty as a DUST 514 operative but was given the chance to become a capsuleer. As a capsuleer, I would be able to plug myself into the ship directly and use the ships external sensors to navigate around, if I was in a small ship of course.

So it was that I became a student at the Federal Navy Academy. After passing all of my exams and graduating, I served for 2 years under several commands, rising through the ranks. Due to my, disability shall we say, I was generally assigned to piloting the ship I was assigned to, and I was one of the best pilots of my generation because of my extended experience as a vehicular specialist when I was a DUST 514 Operative. At last I was given command of my own ship, one that had yet to be christened or flown as per tradition. So I named it after the first man in my bloodline to pass through the EVE gate which brought us from Earth to New Eden, Hadley Sebastian.

Once I was given the Title of captain of the _Sebastian,_ I assigned someone else to the pilot position, though I still connect myself to the ship in my ready room when I am off duty. It is the only time I get to see anymore. Unfortunately I am unable to connect myself to the ship's internal cameras, as it would be a breach of privacy towards my crew and passengers, for obvious reasons. However this inability to connect to the ships internal cameras is protocol for everyone on-board the ship, passenger or crew for the same reasons. So unfortunately I will be unable to watch the War Games with my crew.

Captain's Log Supplemental; Stardate YC117.1018

Starship _GMS Hadley Sebastian_ , 1906 hours

Today's War games were a success! Moral on-board the ship has risen and everyone on-board has asked for the event to be a daily occurrence at least until we are able to dock up in 4F89-U. For the sake of keeping moral up while repairs are being made, I have agreed to keep deck 77 as it was reconfigured until we have docked up. The excitement on-board the ship seems to be contagious and has everyone in a good mood including the marines. Tomorrow's game will include a Node Capture feature similar to the Fozysov system used to claim territory in space and will of course be televised again.

I am pleased to report that the away teams are estimated to soon be making contact with their designated celestials by 2300 hours tonight. We have not yet made contact with the away teams due to interference from the cloaking device, however they will be able to send in their reports and communications via communication probes. They will be able to launch the probes using the Hobgoblin I Drones' ammunition launchers. These will then be aimed towards the _Sebastian'_ s Coordinates and received by the Drones we have orbiting the ship cloaked 4 km apart and 4 km from the ship so as not to disrupt our cloaking devices. One of the Drones will receive the probes and bring them into the ship, the message downloaded reviewed. A response will be recorded and placed in the probe, and launched back to the appropriate locations.

While I am waiting I have reviewed the research programs that our remaining science offers have asked me asked me to authorize. Honestly, I don't know much about these research opportunities, however the item I have placed at the top of the que is Hull Upgrades using base materials found only in Nullsec. It is possible to refit the ship's outer hull, and possibly even our infrastructure using these much more dense yet lightweight materials, so I am having our engineers and architects write up plans and blueprints to utilize the proposed materials, as well as to have deck 77 entirely redesigned to accommodate the War Games events. All of this of course will have to wait to be taken out of the conceptual stage until we have arrived in 4F89-U.

After that the proposal has Mechanics in an attempt to discover the cause of the interference caused by the wormhole and how to compensate for interference form the prototype cloaking device. The research into mechanics would lead directly into the research needed for Shield Management. Luckily the Hull Upgrades research will take approximately 7 hours, and the Mechanics research will take approximately 17 hours. I am also ordering research into Navigation to accommodate the cloaking interference, and how it will effect the warp and microwarp drives. Our goals are to be able to warp while cloaked however at this stage of the technology we are unable to even use full impulse power while cloaked.


End file.
